Nico's Life
by Actual Pirate Sarah
Summary: Life has ups and downs. For Nico it's mostly downs. He has to go to camp, visit home frequently, and now,...well, I'll let you find that out. Comlpeted.
1. And It Begins

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine NOW, but I have a plan…Okay, not really.**

**Nico's Life**

"No." I said immediatly. "Why not?" Persephone whined, sounding like Bella from Twilight **(AN: Sorry but its true)** "Because," I reasoned, "I'm not that…" I trailed off "SOCIAL!" Yes! I still got it! "Well it's time you are." Persephone said back.

That's how I ended up back in Camp Half-Blood.

**Hmmm. I'm doing this as I go along, so sorry if it's short. I'll have Ch. 2 up by later today, hoplly.**


	2. help me, Hades

**Disclaimer: Yep, PJO is all mine. (Note sarcasm) **

**My First Day.**

I walked past Thalia's old tree, and faced my fate. Cabin Thirteen. Whoop-de-do. I strolled into my cabin. Well, I might as well make friends. Ew. That suddenly reminds me of "Mother's" fake "Happy face". Oh, well Nico. Give it a shot. I saw some poor 11 year old cower as I passed him. Did I really look that angry? Suddenly, someone tapped on my shoulder "AHH!" I yelled, whipping around. "Whoa!" Percy said "Defensive!" "Oh, it's just you." I said, grateful. "Wow, you make me feel special." Percy replied sarcastically "I just came to remind you dinner's at five." With that, he left.

I entered my cabin, everything was black. Cool. I left my stuff lying randomly on the floor. So what if I fail cabin exception? I lay down on the bed and blacked out (no pun intended).

When I woke up, it was five exactly. I rushed to the tables and quickly got my food. I dropped some steak into the offering fire and said, "Hades, get me out of here." If he responds, I'm getting him a Corvette for Father's Day .Persephone can take a keychain. I ate as fast as I could, problem looking like an idiot. Oh well. I raced to my cabin and fell asleep faster than Chiron could shoot a bulls-eye. And that's _fast._

**So, Reviews? I'm new to this, so please be picky and give me constructive criticism. Thanks! **


	3. Dad! Really?

**Disclaimer: If PJO was mine, well, no one would read PJO**

**AN: Sorry! I just want to ask my (1) reviewer, "can you elaborate on that please?" I really want to get good at writing, so I need all the help I can get! Thanks!**

Hooray.

Yay.

Yippee.

My first day of Camp Half-Blood activities was an epic fail. The only thing I succeeded in was making a fool of myself. Oh, and summoning the dead. I have a thing with that. I was on my way back to cabin 13, when I heard girlish shrieks and whooping. As I investigated, I saw a faint glow over one of the younger campers. Oh, a claiming. The sign was impossible to make out for a while, but soon, a pitch-black helm shone through. Cool, a-A WHAT! So now I have a sibling! Wow, dad, really? REALLY?

The kid made her way up to me. She reminded me of Bianca, which didn't lighten my mood. I looked down at the twelve-year-old. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I don't know, I can't help it, can I?" The kid exclaimed. Wow. I can tell she's a child of Hades immediately.

So, here I am. I have to share a cabin with a girl who needs her time to listen to Justin Beiber and watch "Hannah Montana." I can't believe it, but I miss the days "Mom" would bother me about being unsocial and Demeter would force me to eat my cereal. And I thought life couldn't get worse. But I wasn't prepared for what would happen next…

**Nico: (sarcastically) Ooh, suspense. **

**GPG: Nico, shut up!**

**Nico: Just finish the story already!**

**GPG: No! Man I love being a pirate!**

**Please review to help my stories get better! Your constructive criticism helps!**


	4. The attack

**Disclaimer: If I said I was Rick Riordan, you wouldn't believe me, would you?**

**AN: To my reviewers, Thanks! And I hope this one will be long enough! **

Monster

_But that didn't prepare me for what happened next…_

So I was hanging out in my, no, excuse me, _**our**_ cabin. Sophia (my sister) was perfecting her braiding technique…on me. When I heard the conch horn, I was both relieved and confused. I ripped the braids out of my hair and ran outside. Then I saw it. A huge monster. I would swear it was _at least_ twelve feet tall, maybe more. If that wasn't enough, it had horrible claws and teeth almost as long as me. I ran back to my cabin and grabbed my sword. "What's up?" Sophia questioned. "Oh, uh." I tried to come up with something. "There is a meeting," I couldn't think of anything. "For the kids…who…are in…a, um," I had no idea where this is going "Group of people who were in…the last Titan war!" I finished. Sooth, Nico. Smooth. "So what you're saying is, 'There is a meeting for the campers in the second Titan war.' And that's where you're going?" Sophia considered. "Yeah. Exactly that." I agreed.

I ran outside and found a group of campers fighting a losing battle. 12 other kids joined the fight with me. I knew exactly what to do. While one dumb kid went for the face, I crept to the side and impaled my sword into the soft spot under the belly. I backed away immediately, feeling proud of myself. The kid attacking the head was the last one fighting. Although I already killed the monster, this dude was still just making his sword grosser. Well when the kid (his name was John) finally backed away. He realized the beast was dead and figured, "Hey, I must have done that!" Well, he was wrong. I was about to correct him with my fists-I mean, _words,_ when the rest of the campers decided we was right. As he has walking around like a hero, I sulked back to my cabin. Nice going, John.

At cabin 13, I was greeted by a very angry Sophia. She lectured me on lying, and vividly recounted how she found out I was lying. She said something like, "Well, as I heard a roar and screaming, I _thought _there was a monster." Then I said something like, "No, duh, Sherlock." And that was how I spent dinner time being chased by an 11-year-old.

When I finally got time to eat, Percy came up to me. After I explained my monster dilemma, he walked away, laughing at my expense. Is my life a joke? Yeah, probably.

**So, again, how was it? Please review to help my writing get better. And to make me feel happy. **


	5. Author Note

**AN: I just want to answer the reviews!**

**GazmRules: I know, right! And, you're totally right. I guess Nico just based her age on her looks. Nonetheless, she's about 11 ½.**

**Everyone else Thanks, and I'll do my best in the next chap.! Thanks to all who told me if my story is good! It's my 2****nd**** story and it means a lot to me to know I'm doing pretty well!**

**Remember, please review! I need you're help!**


	6. Nico visits home

**AN: Your reviews made me smile! This one is for you! In this chapter, Nico visits Hades.**

**Disclaimer: OK, whoever believes I am Rick Riordan has some screws loose.**

Finally! I can go home! Yes! Wow. I never thought I would hear myself saying that. Sophia was sitting on her bed. She was polishing her knife. Her _pink _knife. Her _pink bejeweled_ knife. Ug.

I packed my stuff up said goodbye to Sophia, well, actually, I muttered under my breath,

"Sucker"

She heard me. Naturally. I guess because of that one word, six letters, I got chased by an 11 and a half maniac. When it was finally time to leave, I was exhausted, but also excited. But then I realized I had to shadow-travel. Darn it! Oh well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One tiring shadow-travel later…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I nearly fainted by the time I was home. So, like a loving mother, Persephone scolded me about being weak. Me? Weak? Pshhh, as IF. Well, yeah, probably. Still. I know DAD will give me a warm welcome. In fact as I entered the throne room, he said,

"How's your sibling?"

_Much _better than usual, trust me. Regardless, I was tired and ticked off at Sophia. I decided to just shrug, but _"mom"_ interrupted my attempt to ignore a question.

Persephone got mad. Wait, sorry, understatement. Persephone became _furious._ But that all turned around when dad said,

"Well, how's your sister? I asked you something, Nico."

"Sister?"

Persephone sat bolt upright.

"Yay! Another girl in the family! Oh, this is so great! Finally! A demigod half-child! I'm so happy!"

Well no doubt, that made me feels loved.

"Nico! Tell me about your sister!"

I wanted to make her angry so I said,

"Oh. Uh, she's…she's, a person?"

Persephone found that annoying. Well, she usually finds everything annoying, especially me.

"No, I mean, what does she look like?"

I gave it my best shot.

"She's got black hair like, down to her waist, and black-ish gray eyes. She enjoys bedazzling and annoying me. She like humiliating me, angering me, bribing me, well, the list goes on and on."

Then, my "family" reacted just as I thought they would.

Dad laughed.

Demeter complained.

Persephone looked proud.

I hope they're happy. Really happy.

Then, they all said at the same time,

"Well? BRING her here!"

Don't forget, I was exhausted, so I wasn't all that thrilled at that suggestion.

**AN: This will continue. I tried to make it kinda long with more dialog and plot. I shall now get back to work. See you soon**

**-GPG**


	7. Awwwwwwww!

**Disclaimer: Because Rick Riordan choose the penname: Governor's Pirate Girl. (Not really. I'm not RR)**

**AN: I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry! I'm a slow updater. As your very own gift, I shall try to update faster. **

**Nico POV:**

Sure. I have to shadow-travel to camp, and then I have to shadow-travel back. With my sister. I decided to treat it like a military op.

1: Travel to Camp.

2: Nap

3: Eat

4: Bring Sophia back to the Underworld

5: Nap again

6: Eat. Wait, don't eat. Whatever I do, I should not eat!

I have a feeling this will end badly. Nah, probably not. Well, maybe. Okay 50/50. 60/40? Yeah, this will end badly. All this time, I have been standing in the middle of the throne room, looking like an idiot, no doubt. Whatever. As if I'm not already the Idiot of The Underworld.

"Bye." I said, waving everyone away.

"Wait!" Persephone yelled. I turned around, waiting for her to say goodbye, wishing me good luck. Telling me to hurry back. Acting like a loving mother.

"Bring me back some money." How kind.

"No." I said, realized what I just said, and sprinted into the shadows.

The last thing I saw was everyone mad at me. I had enough time to laugh, travel, and land in camp.

"Nico? Back so soon? Great. I need somebody to use for learning to do a French Manicure!"

It was my sister. Figures.

"Um, Sophia, Dad and *ahem* "mom" need you home." I waited for a response, figuring this will be funny.

"Sure." Sophia said casually, shrugging.

"Yeah, I know-wait, what?" How can she be so calm? Doesn't she understand that Hades, ancient Greek god of the dead, just asked her to come to the Underworld?

"Okay, Sophia. Now to get to the Underworld, you have to shadow-travel. I bet you aren't as _experienced _as me, so I'll have to hold onto you." I put extra emphasis on "experienced" just to show her I was better and older.

"Yeah, yeah, I've done it all before." Sophia rolled her eyes at me. As if she's the mature one! Her! Well, I'm mature and she isn't. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey, princess, just shadow-travel me. I've got things to do and people to see."

"Yeah, whatever." I grabbed her hand, took her to the shadows, and summoned all my strength. And 'poof' Home (semi)Sweet Home.

"Awwwwwwwwww" Everyone cooed at Sophia.

"I'm gonna take a nap." I muttered. I walked out.

"Whatever, Nikka." Persephone yelled back to me.

"Nico!" I yelled back. Well, sorta rasped. That travel took a lot out of me.

**G'sPG: Ta-Daaaaa! Good, bad, strange, funny? Tell me in the comments! **

**Nico: It's over! Oh, finally! Halleluiah! Amen!**

**Sophia: Well ****I **_**loved**_** it. **

**G'sPG: Awwwwwwwwww!**

**Nico: *facepalm***


	8. BrotherSister Coversation

**Disclaimer: PJO is not mine yet, but I plan on buying it for 32 cents, a paperclip and a Bazooka Bubblegum wrapper! Wish me luck!**

**AN: Like I said, I will try my hardest to update faster. **

**Nico POV:**

Really? I mean, are you kidding me? I work my butt of fighting monsters, I bite back an insult whenever Persephone talks. I work hard. And what do I get? Hm? Oh, yeah, I remember. A pat on the back and another command.

"Knock knock knock!" I look up at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Nico, it's me, let me in!" a girly voice snapped.

"Fine, whatever." I grumbled, too tired to really care who it is.

I should have known. It was Sophia. She put on her most sympathetic face, which looked like a hybrid cross between a puppy and a water lily or whatever.

"Listen, Nico." Sophia started, with a totally fake Miss America voice. "I know, I know. You're spiraling into a deep depression filled with agony, pain and jealousy."

"Wait, what!" I exclaimed. What the heck! Since when was she Dr. Phil? Besides, she isn't even right!

"I said-I know you are spirali-" She started again.

"No, no. I heard you the first time!" I didn't want to hear _that_ speck again. "I mean, what makes you think that?"

"Well, it's _obvious _isn't it?" She rolled her eyes at me as if I were the dumbest kid she's met. "Ever since I showed up, you have been shoved out of the spotlight by my good looks, charms, brains, strength, flexibility, athletics, and well, much, much more."

"You forgot to mention how humble you are." I nearly missed the pillow she threw at me.

"That too, I guess. But anyways, with me as the star, all you can do is mope around, out of sight. You are quickly falling into a dark abyss of torment and hatred and-"

"Whoa, whoa whoa. I'm gonna have to stop you right there." I interrupted. "First, I never have been in the spotlight. Second, I'm exhausted from all the shadow-traveling, so I'm sleepin, not moping." Sophia sighed.

"They always find excuses."

I was about to kick her out of my room. Literally. But just them, I heard a call.

"Hey, Sophia, dear!" Persephone called. Dear? Siriusly? Dear? Sophia must have brainwashed her.

"Goodbye!" Sophia called as she left my room.

"And good riddance." I muttered under my breath.

The bruise where she kicked me in the shin still hurts.

**So, how was it? Again, I'll try to update more often, so for now,**

**Read**

**Review!**


	9. Revenge

**Disclaimer: You know what; I can't understand why I must do this. You guys know I don't own PJO, right? **

**AN: Don't you just love author notes? I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. You All Rock! Like STYX! (The band, not the river)**

**Nico POV:**

Oh, ha ha, very funny Sophia. _That certainly made me feel better. _I thought bitterly. She thinks she's all perfect, huh? Well, what if she tripped? And then fell face-first in the Aphrodite cabin's personal makeup stash. Who's laughing NOW, Sophia? Oh yeah, I am. HA and HA!

"Snap out of it Nicole!" A bucket of cold water doused me. That got me angry.

"Okay, first, it's NICO not NICOLE. Second, why the heck did you do that?" Grr. She makes me so mad.

"Well, I dumped water on you because you were all zoned out." Sophia explained, as if even an idiot could answer my question.

"Zoned out?"

"Yeah. You were staring off into space and then you started chuckling. And then you muttered, 'Like your makeup, Sophia?' and I got really creeped out."

I kind of stared at Sophia after that. "Where did you get the bucket of water?" I was afraid to ask.

"Oh, over there." Sophia pointed over her shoulder and walked off.

I looked at the bucket. It read, 'Dirty Dishwater' I scowled. I was halfway to Sophia's room, ready to feed her to Mrs. O'Leary when I stopped myself. _Why do that Nico, when you can get revenge? After all, revenge is a dish best served with a side of fries. _Wow. My mind is really messed up. But, I like where this is going…

The Next Day;

I smiled at my rig. It really was something to behold. My plan was working out perfectly. Let me recap;

In the dead of night, I shadow-traveled over to camp. (This wasn't hard) I snuck into the Aphrodite cabin and pretty much shoved everything pink into a large bag. Even though I was exhausted, I shadow-traveled back home and took a much-needed nap. Later that night, I tied a string taut in Sophia's doorway. I set a camera in view of her door, and then set up my rig. When little princess wonderful trips on the string, the string will pull on a bag over her, which will open all over her, and _viola, _instant "makeover"_. _

Now it's 9:00 am sharp. I carefully walked over the string into Sophia's room. I shook her awake.

"Sophiiiaaaa," I whispered. "Wake uuuppp." I could hardly keep the glee out of my voice.

"Wha-what?" Sophia muttered. "Oh, yeah. I'm up. Let's go get breakfast. I can't wait for more cereal."

I stayed behind while she walked to the door. I grinned a little too widely. Sophia approached the door and turned to look at me.

"Freak" She muttered. She walked to the door…and just missed the string. Wait what? I ran up to her, but sprang my own trap. Pink glittery stuff fell all over me. Sophia started laughing so hard, tears rolled down her cheeks.

I wiped makeup off my face. "Yes, very funny. I just want to know, why me? How could you possibly miss the string?"

"Nico, Nico, Nico." Sophia shook her head sadly. I'm not an idiot. Did you check to make sure I was asleep before you got to work?"

Crap. She always seems to get the better of me.

"Yeah, well, I'll be happy when I'm at camp." I muttered, glaring at her.

"That's a first." Sophia said, and then skipped off to breakfast.

Breakfast was as normal as usual. I showed up late, since I had to shower again. When I showed up, Persephone glared at me.

"What?"

"Why are you late?"

"Oh, I know." Sophia put in. "Nico was uh, _experimenting_ with makeup."

"Huh?" Persephone looked genuinely confused.

"Pink Poison spilled all over me." I explained.

"Yeah. Well Lord Hades wanted me to tell you that you have to go to camp at 11:00 this morning. There is some sort of 'Head Camper's Meeting' about a monster or something." Persephone said.

"Well thanks for telling me at five till eleven." I grumbled.

"Uhg. Just go." She said.

"Gladly." I muttered. Then I stepped in the shadows and willed myself to go to Camp Half Blood.

When I got there, I met utter, pink, chaos.

**AN: Yay! This is my longest yet! Well, read and review!**

**-G'sPG**


	10. Idiotic plan

**Disclaimer: …Nope. Not PJO, Hotel for Dogs (: P ew.) and THANKFULLY not Justin Beiber. Phew!**

**An: You guys must be so angry! Sorry about the wait. But…If you review with a minor plot idea, and it's great, than a whole chapter will be dedicated to ****you****, dear reader. So review!**

Nico POV:

Yeah, you heard me. Pink! All I could see was pink. I was almost blinded. Disgusting! I slowly made my way to Percy, who was standing around, looking as confused as I felt.

"What's up?" I asked cautiously, having a feeling I didn't want to know.

"No clue." Percy told me, "If I did, I still wouldn't tell you." Oh, thanks.

"I'll tell you what's going on!" said a voice behind me. Percy and I yelped and turned around. It was Clarisse.

"Some idiot stole the stupid Aphrodite cabin's makeup and junk. They accuse Ares, naturally, and now, they're bombarding us with pink…stuff!" Clarisse exclaimed and angrily flailing her arms around. I gulped. _The prank. _Why does everything I do come back to get me? I pulled Percy back and explained my dilemma. Being a good friend, he of course said,

"And it was all over you?"

"Yes."

"Like seriously, you didn't see that coming?"

"No, I didn't. But thanks for the gentle reminder that I am an imbecile."

"Any time!" Percy laughed at me. Like I said, such a great friend. I rolled my eyes as he continued laughing. I wanted to punch him, but I know that if I did, I would be chopped up by Riptide in a matter of seconds. Percy finally calmed down. He wiped his eye and muttered, "Good times, good times." That time I really did punch him. Or, at least tried to, instead he grabbed my arm and twisted it away from him. He laughed a little again and dropped my arm.

"So, why don't you just go back and get it?" He asked.

"I would, but, as I vividly remember, it ended up all over me."

Percy chuckled a bit again.

"Well, then you're in trouble." He helpfully answered me, and walked off. I decided this war would blow off, I mean Aphrodite kids need to have some "beauty rest" as they put it, so I hung out at my cabin until I heard a trumpet. I knew it; Aphrodite has sent her children a huge supply of makeup. There, I win for once. And just in time for the meeting. I ran to the Big House, everyone was already there.

"So…" I started uncomfortably. "Anybody know any good monster jokes?"

Everyone rolled their eyes and exchanged knowing glances like, "This kid is so awkward" I shut up.

"We are here," Chiron said. "To discuss the recent monster, that made it in the borders. As we all know, that is nearly impossible, so either somebody let it in, or the Fleece is no longer working."

"Uh, Chiron?" Annabeth started. "We investigated, and the Fleece is missing. It was stolen, and replaced with an old ram's skin dyed gold. We don't know who did it, but we know it wasn't that long ago because only one monster has-" She was interrupted by a loud roar, wait- many load roars and screaming. We all ran outside in time to see that John kid surrounded by like twenty hellhounds.

"Try to attack the face _now,_ John." I muttered

"What was that?" Katie asked

"Uh, I said 'Don't attack the face, Katie' yeah, that's what I said." I gotta keep my thoughts in my head.

"Duh." Katie rolled her eyes at me. "Who _doesn't _know that?"

"John"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

To sum everything up, John screamed girlishly and cowered. We "Head Campers" attacked and valiantly (that's my new word!) fought off the monsters. I fought hesitantly, I hoped Mrs. O'Leary didn't join in and got hurt. Next to Percy, Beckendorf, Mrs. Jackson, Mr. Blofis, Sophia, Dad, Hestia, Juniper, and Chiron, I'm Mrs. O 'Leary's favorite person. And in my book, that's an honor.

The fight ended pretty quickly. After the Titan war, a few hellhounds are pretty much a walk in the park. But one thing still worried us,_ we are totally penetrable. Any monster can come right in. We'll be working 24/7 from now on. _This is bad.

After the fight, Mr. D announced, "From now on, we will have a new 'activity'. It's something I like to call, 'Importantly Defending Infiltrating Outside Terrors In Camp.' We'll take turns standing guard."

I snickered. "Mr. D, who told you to name it that?"

"Connor and Travis, why?"

Everyone laughed. Mr. D looked confused.

"What, I don't get it!"

Katie smiled, "Mr. D?"

"Hmm, yes, Kelly Grant?"

We waited for it.

"Your plan is I.D.I.O.T.I.C., but it just might work." Chaos. Everyone laughed, and this time, Mr. D looked embarrassed.

"Okay," he said after everyone calmed down, "From now on it is called 'Border Protection'. Hades, Ares, Demeter, and Hermes, your cabin goes first. Your shift ends at noon. It starts at nine A.M. The plan goes into motion starting tomorrow."

Groaning. _Great. _ I thought._ Why NOT spend time guarding camp while my "sister" rattles on about stupid songs and bad movies? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And then, the dogs come back! And they'll all excited and the open the Hotel For Dogs for good! And they all were happy and stuff!" Sophia finished. "It was _magical_!"

"Thank you, Sophia, for that very in-depth summary." I said flatly.

"Oooh, did I tell you about my new fav. song?" **(AN: Yes, I did mean to put "Fav." and the exclamation marks, it's Sophia.)**

"Sure." I lied.

"Nu-uh! It goes like this, "Baby, Baby, Baby, oh! Baby, Baby, Baby, oh! Baby, Baby, Baby, o-"

I cut her off. "That's all? That's all she does? I could do that!" Sophia didn't catch the "she"

Sophia looked at me like magical talking carrots just fell out of my ears. "No! You don't have his good looks!" Silence for a moment.

"Who's 'he'?" After saying that I ran and hid behind the Ares kids. She eventually found me and punched my arm. She may be 11, but it still hurts.

"Take it back." She demanded.

"Take what back?"

"What you said back there!" she yelled, hardly holding back her anger.

"Faaaan-girl" I muttered under my breath. I got up and ran. This time she didn't follow me. But she yelled,

"I will get you for this Nico!" Weird! How does she plan on getting revenge?

**AN: Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! Ahem. Yeah. I'll keep on a typin'! ** _**But**_**, if I get Carpal Tunnel, I'm holding you all personally responsible! In this chapter, I tried developing more plot. So, like I said, give me a minor plot idea, and the next chapter will be dedicated to you! Review quickly so I can type the next chap.!**


	11. I don't have a witty name for this chap

**Disclaimer: "Hi. I'm Governor's Pirate Girl and I don't own PJO."**

"**Hello, Governor's Pirate Girl."**

**AN: Sorry, this is an author note! Continue reading, though. You guys do know I can see however many people read my story, right? I have over 100 visitors, and roughly 35 separate people reviewed! Even if you don't like it, please review! You can give me some CC to improve! So, review with your opinions, and tell me what Sophia's revenge should be! Two people did review, Manser77 and Dobby's Reincarnation! (Love the name!)**

**Okay, by the way… I know, I know, we all hate only author notes. So, for your entertainment…**

A Small Conversation That Went On In My Head While I Was Typing This

By Governor's Pirate Girl

Sophia: Hey.

G's P G: What's up?

Sophia: Nico made me angry.

G's P G: You're in luck. I was just reminding reviewers to send in ideas for your revenge!

Sophia: Wow! That's-

?: (From distance) Horrible!

Now who could that be?

Nico runs in, panting.

Nico: No, those people are evil. They love seeing me get tortured…Don't do it.

G's P G: Aaanndd…Publish! It's on line.

Nico: What do I do now?

G's P G: Say stuff before the chapter ends!

Sophia: Review to help me get revenge! That's always fun!

Nico: Don't review to see me safe and happy! That's fun, right?

G's P G: That's never fun.

Sophia: Just review…for meee? (Gives the accursed "Cute Face")

Nico: Not the cute face!

G's P G: End of chapter people! Review! Goodnight!

Nico: Wait, I-


	12. A Brief Goodbye, My Friends

**Disclaimer: You know the drill…**

**AN: Sorry everyone, this story is over, for now. I've hit serious writer's block for this fanfic, despite all of your great (and somewhat creepy) ideas. This particular story is over. Also, you may notice that I changed my name. Don't worry, it's still me. Maybe I'll write a sequel (in Sophia's POV) so again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You know I love you. **

**Goodnight. Sincerely,**

**Night On the Sun. **


End file.
